


dreams of what's gone

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita Week, Character Death, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: ''The sun rises but this time, it doesn’t bring new chances, it’s just wasted seconds haunting him.''Atsukita Week Day 3: Sunrise
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 17
Collections: Atsukita Week





	dreams of what's gone

Atsumu falls asleep.

In his dream, he wakes up in the same place, deck of their home. Atsumu gets a little cold but he doesn’t mind because when he looks at his right Kita is lying beside him. His hand is in Atsumu’s and cold has no effect on him. Atsumu always liked how Kita’s hands seemed lost in his own. He brushes the knuckles with his thumb and once again, Atsumu feels like his hands have a purpose. 

‘’Isn’t it peaceful? Sun is about to rise, a new day is about to begin. Sun will bless us again, like it does every day. Kinda reminds me of you.’’

‘’How so?’’

Kita gives him his number 2 smile, it’s sincere but Atsumu knows there is a better smile for more special times.

‘’Every day waking up next to you feels like a blessing, every day it’s a new day with my husband and I know that he will make every day memorable one way or another.’’

Sun, Atsumu thinks, it was somethings Kita used to say him a lot. Kita wasn’t one to say love words often, Atsumu never complained because Kita showed him that he loved him, every day. Atsumu remembers the couples he has heard before, ones that end up hurting each other because they forget what they love about each other. Atsumu never questioned Kita’s love and in return Kita never hurt him, at least till the end.

‘’How is Snow? I miss her so much.’’

‘’She misses you too.’’

Atsumu thinks of their big dog. It was a rescue dog, she would always come hang out around the farm and one day Kita decided to adopt her. It’s sad to see her struggling in rain, he said, I won’t keep her locked, she is free to leave whenever she wants. She never left of course, if Atsumu had to admit he would say that they were best friends. It was a big, black dog. Kita thought it would be so funny to name it Snow, Atsumu didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wasn’t funny.  
He didn’t have the heart to tell Kita that, Snow was dead. Even in dream, he didn’t want to see Kita sad.

‘’I miss you too Atsumu.’’

It isn’t fair, Atsumu thought, it isn’t fair that dream was getting too real. It isn’t fair that this was the first time he has seen Kita in his dream and it was getting emotional all of a sudden.  
One more hour, he wishes, I want to spend one more hour. But,

Kita’s face slowly vanishes.

‘’I miss you, Kita. It’s so lonely without you.’’

He wants to tell more, he wants to talk more. He wants to ask, answer, listen. He wants to see Kita’s face for one more minute, one more second.

But,

Kita’s face slowly vanishes.

Then,

Atsumu opens his eyes.

The sun rises, slowly,

Atsumu knows it’ll bring warm but, inside,

it’s still cold.

He sees Osamu waiting beside him.

‘’We have to leave with the sun, new owners will come soon.’’

And,

Atsumu leaves the farm behind, with the memories inside.

He leaves,

memories,

warmth,

Kita's number one smile,

and Kita.

The sun rises but this time, it doesn’t bring new chances, it’s just wasted seconds haunting him.


End file.
